A Charmed Life
by The Quiet Poet
Summary: When Chris accidently slips a secret out to Phoebe, she must keep it that way. And when a mysterious girl from the Charmed past suddenly appears out of nowhere, what are the Charmed one's going to do about her?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the creators of the show, and I have nothing to do with them other than writing this story and the plot.

The empty Halliwell house showed no human or living person would be entering it very soon. Even the Halliwell sister's didn't seem like coming home. Yet, the loud voice of Chris echoed through the empty house. "Hello?" He called out as he entered the foyer. "Anybody here?" He asked as he made his way into the living room. Chris then set down his bag and looked around the empty house.  
  
It surprised him a bit that the sister's weren't home. Not at a time like this. As he looked around once more, he rushed up the stairs to the attic, and straight to the book. Chris flipped through the pages as his grandfather entered through the attic doorway. Chris glanced up from the book as he stopped flipping through. "Hey Grandpa." Chris said.  
  
His Grandfather made his way across the room and over to his grandson. "Chris, how have you been? I haven't seen you, since you've told me about your mother." He said thinking back to the day when Chris told him about Piper. Still, to this day, he couldn't believe what his grandson told him. Yes, he did want to know, but now, he knew that her days were numbered, forever for the next fourteen years at least.  
  
"Fine Grandpa." Chris said as he turned back to the book of shadows. He flipped another page. "I still can't believe I told you that either." Chris said and he finally looked up from the book and to his Grandfather. "But, I at least had to. Just so somebody would understand why I'm not getting close to her. I will as a kid if that makes everyone happy." Chris added as he flipped another page in the book.  
  
"Good." His Grandfather said as he walked over to Chris and glanced over his shoulder to see what he was looking for. "What are you looking for anyways?" He asked as he stood next to Chris, who had already flipped through a good part of the book. Still, his Grandfather looked over his shoulder and watched what Chris was doing.  
  
"Nothing Grandpa. I'm just trying to find a spell." Chris said as he shut the book close. "I knew I wouldn't find it in the Book of Shadow's anyways." Chris said as he walked and sat down on the attic couch. He leaned his head back against the wall as he looked over at his Grandfather.  
  
"What's wrong Chris?" His Grandpa asked as he went to sit down next to him on the couch. He looked at his Grandson, who had already lifted his head when his Grandpa sat down next to him. "You've been acting odd ever since I arrived here." He added. It was what he was noticing. But, still, why was Chris acting like this at all? Grandpa asked himself mentally.  
  
"Nothing Grandpa, really, nothing, I've just been thinking about my mom for a long time now." Chris said as he stood up. "I'm trying to stop the event from happening, but then, we wouldn't get close. But, it is Piper who can help Wyatt from taking over." Chris said turning around to face his Grandfather. "If I could just stop her from dying. There will be two of me, but she'll die because the power of three is gone." Chris said, and with that, he sat back down.  
  
As a trampoline, his Grandfather stood up as a reaction to what he had just heard from his grandson. "You mean she dies because either Paige or Phoebe dies before her?" He asked a little surprised that two of his children will die instead of just one. This saddened him greatly. He turned to Chris. "Two, are going to die. Not just one?" He asked still a little confused about the whole thing.  
  
Chris shook his head. He, too couldn't believe it himself when he first heard. And, at the moment, he couldn't believe he had just told his Grandfather the biggest secret that he had tried to keep a secret. This could alter the future, in the worst way ever. "No. It's not like that." Chris said. Actually, it really wasn't. The true Power of three wasn't there. When Chris looked up at his Grandfather, he was gone. 'He must of left.' Chris said as he looked at the door.  
  
"Phoebe!" Chris said as he saw her in the doorway. "Look..." He started before she cut in.  
  
"What are you talking about Chris? Piper's going to die when you're born? But... how? Chris, why?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to Chris, in total confusion. She couldn't believe that Chris kept this secret from all of them; this is something that you needed to tell people. He defiantly needed to tell them this.


End file.
